Toby and the New Engine
Toby and the New Engine is the fifth episode of the first season of Thomas Trackmaster Adventures. Plot Thomas and all of his friends are waiting at Tidmouth Sheds. They keep waiting until Sir Topham Hatt walks up; he explains to them that a new engine is arriving on the railway Sir Topham Hatt walks away and the engines are excited. All of the engines explain what they think he/her is. Sir Topham Hatt walks back up soon and introduces the new engine, Mike the Arlesdale Railway Engine is introduced to Sodor. The engines are shocked and are impressed from what they had thought; but Toby the Tram Engine's thought is right Mike is from The Arlesdale Railway. Mike is happy as well. He explains that Bert and Rex talk about Toby a lot; Toby and Mike have became good friends already, but one day Mike has an accident. Mike pushes some trucks and accidently crashes into Sir Handel's train! Spencer is not impressed and explains The Duke and Duchess of Boxford would not want Mike as their private engine. Now, Sir Handel and Spencer were both cross and Mike feels sad, but then he panics and runs away. He rans passes the turntable were the engines were talking about Mike, Toby knows that Mike is in trouble and goes after him. Soon, Mike goes up Gordon's Hill; and he accidently crashes at the bottom Toby goes down, too and explains to Butch the Tow-Truck if he can help, Butch is happy to help and Mike is put back onto the rails again. Toby and Mike huff away to Brendham Docks to get away from the yard. They find BoCo the Diesel there; Toby introduces Mike to him and Mike explains that BoCo is a strange name but Toby explains back in reply saying BoCo is a really nice diesel. Mike explains to BoCo and Toby about how he got here and explains that his tender came off. Toby then explains that Derek the Diesel had thought it was one of the trucks, Mike is soon happy and is a tender engine again, Derek says he is sorry, but Mike thinks it is okay. Toby and Boco were happy that Mike has his tender back too and they are help a friend in need. Characters *Mike *Toby *BoCo *Henry *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Sir Handel *Spencer *Butch *Sir Topham Hatt *Hector (does not speak) *Derek (does not speak) *Duncan (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Fred Pelhay (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Thumper (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *George (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Boulder (cameo) *Bert (mentioned) Trivia *This was originally on the Keekre24 account until it was reuploaded to ThomasTrackmasterRailway on March 13, 2009. *In Germany this episode is called "Toby and Mike", In Sweden it is called "A New Friend for Toby" and in Australia it is called "Toby's New Friend". *Mike's debut had been in this episode. *There are probably about 313 fans of this episode. *This episode has the same title of the story "Toby and the New Engine" in the Railway Series book "Mike the Arlesdale Engine". *In real life Mike would not be able to run without his tender. Category:Episodes